Men who has everything and nothing
by sevrina-prince
Summary: Hadrian James Potter adopted son of James Potter and Lily Potter née Evans. Of course he did not know that he was adopted nor that he was not human, which he will find out later in his life. Hadrian was also a child prodigy much like another child who lives across the pond, Anthony Edward Stark son of Howard Stark and Maria Stark.
1. Science learns about Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter [J. K. Rowling] or Avengers [Marvel]. Of course everyone knows that, I would not be sitting here if I did. * Laughs nervously *

Summary: Hadrian James Potter adopted son of James Potter and Lily Potter née Evans. Of course he did not know that he was adopted nor that he was not human, which he will find out later in his life. Hadrian was also a child prodigy much like another child who lives across the pond, Anthony Edward Stark son of Howard Stark and Maria Stark.

Note: This story will mainly be showing the life of Hadrian. And here Tony Stark is born in the year 1980 rather than 1970 to reduce the age gap. Slow build.

Rating: M for Mention of early abuse. Mild Sexual content. Strong Language.

Pairing: Slash M/M Gay [Do not read if you do not like it]

Speech: "..."; Thoughts: ' _Italics_ '; Other languages: " _Italics"_ [language will be mentioned].

P.S: This is my first attempt in writing a fan fiction, criticism is welcome so that I can improve and compliments are much appreciated.  
Well enough of my rambling. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a clear blue sky in Little Whinging, Surrey. Eleven years old, as of today, Hadrian Potter woke up to the sound of his alarm. It was 5:30 in the morning. Normally kids do not wake up that early in the morning.

Well, Hadrian knew he was far from normal at the early age of three, when one evening his uncle came home drunk and angry about not getting a contract for his drill company Grunnings. His uncle had dragged him out of his cupboard to beat the 'freakishness' out of him because according to him it was Hadrian's fault that he did not get the contract. That day something snapped inside him, as he could not understand what he did to receive such treatment as he remembered the cuddles and the kisses, bedtime stories and the lullaby sung by a woman, he missed the feeling of love and the warmth.

As his uncle advanced on him, he cried out in anger, frustration and hurt, he has not had any food for two days and apart from the toilet he was locked in his cupboard. He stretched his hands, palm facing the whale of a man; something came from his hands, a blue light and froze his uncle's hands. Seeing his hands frozen his uncle shrieked like a girl, he would have laughed had he not being looking at his own hands in astonishment. His aunt had come down hearing all the shouting with Dudley in her arms, she seemed shocked and scared.

Hadrian has always been mature and could talk rather well considering no one actually taught him, as plans were beginning to form to end this torture, he knew he had to take advantage of the situation or he would not be able to get out of here before his eighteenth birthday. After his uncle stopped shouting and was looking at his own frozen hand with fear, Hadrian stated that things need to change in the house or the consequences would not be in their favor, at first his uncle tried to intimidate him and threatened to belt him, which was quickly stopped when he directed his hands to the T.V in the living room and froze it too.

He did understand earlier, that in order to use this powers whatever it was, though quite grateful if it allows him to be free of his so-called 'family', he had to use his emotions and release the energy that he could feel, a tingling type of sensation. Hadrian asked for them to sit down as he outlined the rules. He will not be doing any kind of chores apart from cleaning up his room after he has moved to the guest room. He will be having three full meals everyday and new clothes. They will provide him everything that is needed along with books and tutors. They were not happy at the time and tried many a time to threaten him again, which was hardly a surprise but soon learned that he would not cower in front of them.

Later that day when his aunt was having a conversation with his uncle he learned that they received yearly £25,000. Well he was hardly going leave that, soon after confronting them he learned that someone named Albus Dumbledore left a letter along with him saying he was to be treated harshly so that he will be meek when he was to join his kind. When he asked what they meant by _'my kind'_ , they were unable to say anything more on the subject and quite literally. His aunt said that the man had something to do with it but that she believed he will get all his answers when he is eleven years old. Though not satisfied he had to let it go for that moment. That was the turning point of his life. He shudders to think what would have happened if that day he had not stood up for himself.

At the age of 4 he tested out of Year 2 from St. Grogory's Primary School at the start of the year after talking to the headmaster. He was granted an accelerated program where if he could he can test out to Year 5 or Year 6. He tested out till Year 5 that year. His tutors at home helped out a lot. All of his teachers were quite astonished that he was just soaking up all the information that was given to him. He also started learning different languages, starting with French, Spanish and Germany.

At age 5 he took a scholarship exam and got admitted at St. Stephen's International School at Greater Whinging for Year 6 (accelerated program). There his IQ was tested, which to everyone's surprise was around 290-300 and was denounced a genius. Of course he had an eidetic memory; he could remember each and every single line of any book he has ever read.

St. Stephen's International also had boarding facility round the year so he packed up his things and left; after he had signed agreements with his uncle and aunt that the money for his stay would be send to him each year for staying away from them, which one of his tutors helped him to write after she got the necessary paperwork, that says in case they failed to comply with the terms they would be heavily fined and up to 5 years of prison with his tutors as witnesses. They were quite supportive for his achievements and wanted him to flourish whichever way he wanted. From there on, he would complete two years course in one year. St. Stephen's also emphasized on physical training and extra-curriculum activities. They had different clubs and competitions each year. After deliberation he chose horse riding and Wing Chun Kung Fu which was a type of martial arts that required visualization and mental discipline.

In the 3 years of his schooling where he sat for his GCSE at 7 and A-Levels at 8 in Physics, Mathematics, ICT, Law, Electronics, Government and Politics, Further Maths and Computer Science with the highest score in UK. He won a lot of competition of horse riding, chess and Wing Chun Kung Fu. He also received 'Top in the World' award by Cambridge Assessment International Education. By now he could speak and write in many different languages, which got very easy to learn for whatever reasons, like French, Spanish, German, Russian, Latin, Arabic, Italian, Urdu, Bulgarian, Japanese and Portuguese.

At age 9 he got full scholarship in MIT with double major in Electronic and Electrical Engineering and Physics which he has to complete in 3 to 4 years. That was bound to get complicated now, so he has arranged earlier that he would complete the practical projects in his initial years leaving the theory for the later years; where he has to write the possible theory for a paper he would write about if he wanted to do a PhD on it.

So finally the day has arrived when he would get a logical answer about his powers; or so Petunia always said. He stopped calling them aunt and uncle after that 'Freezing Incident' which he like to call it by. And it's been almost 6 years that he came back to #4 Privet Drive; as he was to expect a letter today on his eleventh birthday.

Rolling his eyes he got up from the bed and went about his morning routine; and started his Wing Chun Kung Fu exercise of centring his mind, clearing of all thoughts and diving into his core. He did find it fascinating that he could do these quite literally, though he never said anything about it to anyone. He could visualize in his mind anything he wanted which is why he has created a city full of different buildings which contains his memories arranged by categories: the Dursleys, school, college, books in a library sorted by subjects and level. He could watch or read any at his leisure.

The city was surrounded by thick forest which was full of mythical creatures some dangerous for defense and some just for because he was having fun creating these creatures in his mind. The outer part of the forest is a labyrinth with drugged mist and booby traps. He might add more at a later date. Then comes his core, though he has no knowledge what exactly it was, he guessed it was the energy with which he could do things.

After the 'Freezing Incident' he discovered he could do a lot of things which was against the basic principle of Physics like summoning things or levitating objects which was against the principle of gravity, so he stopped all sorts of logic when it came to his powers. Maybe he would get his much needed answers today. His core was pure white with specks of blue. He loved 'diving' in it. It always energized him and he could continue with whatever work he was doing without the need to rest or sleep much. He always thought himself lucky because he was sure he would not have coped with his workload quite as well as he had.

Apart from his studies he has invested a lot of money in promising business in a different identity that his tutor Janet, who still kept in touch with him in all these years, helped him set up. James Evans is quite renounced in the world of business with his cunning investments. Funding the small businesses, which everyone thought was a waste of money, which achieved huge turnover over the years.

Though he looked older than his age with shoulder length jet black hair that was usually tied up with a leather band, sharp feature, he stood 5ft tall, with muscular physique, pale skin and intelligent dark green eyes. He still was not of legal age. So Janet managed all his accounts and investments at this moment. And he was quite happy with it because really he could not have managed everything alone. Hadrian shudders, thinking about the various boring board meetings where old people have nothing else to do other than argue.

Coming out of his thoughts he finished up his exercise, after freshening up and changing out from his workout clothes, he made his way to the kitchen. He got back to Privet Drive yesterday evening and has not had much interaction with anyone yet. And he doubts he will have while breakfast, it's barely 8 o'clock in the morning. Reaching the bottom stairs he saw a bunch of letters. He picked all of them and saw one that was addressed to him.

Mr. H. Potter

The Guest Room

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

' _Well',_ Hadrian thought ' _Petunia better be able to answer some questions now or this is going to get creepy. I mean what kind of school addresses their acceptance letter to their students' bed room. And parchment? Really?! This is the 20_ _th_ _century people!'_ He opened the letter after sitting down at the dining table in the kitchen. There were three parchments, the 1st said:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

 **Deputy Headmistress**

' _So this Dumbledore fellow is the headmaster of the school along with Chf. Warlock and Supreme Mugwump, whatever that meant.'_ He thought pursing his lips. _'I have to read up on all of this.'_ He turns to the 2nd parchment.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

 **COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

' _Humph, no additional guidebooks or pamphlets about the school or where to even go to buy these books, I do not think that these kinds of books are available in the supermarket'_ he thinks.

He turns over to the final parchment. And almost fell over the chair.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

' _What! Cauldron! Broomstick! Owl! Well I never! And toad! Yuck I am used to the dead ones in my Bio class but alive! Gross!'_ Hadrian's thought was interrupted then, with the sounds coming from upstairs. Sure enough Petunia came down the stairs, face as neutral as it can be, which considering everything quite an achievement for her as more often than not her face has the expression of having a very irritating fly stuck up her nostrils.

"Morning" he said. ' _No need to start rude and in any case I really need her today'_ , he thought. "Well I got the letter you told me about", he continued "I do hope, now that the letter has arrived, you will be able to tell me more about it." ' _Well there you go. She failed to keep her neutral face for less than five minutes'_ he snickers mentally. "I will leave as soon as you give me all the details. And I doubt we will meet again." This thought seems to cheer her up a little. He sighs mentally, feeling a bit pity for himself.

Though he has achieved success in life with hard work and intelligence, he will probably be the youngest graduate with 'double' major in the whole world, he felt quite lonely sometimes when he is not working in some kind of project. He never had someone his age to talk to, in school the rest of the students were jealous of his achievement and in college all were quite older than him, well of age for parties, drinking and sex. He sighs again, perhaps he was getting tired of the entire workload but he cannot rest yet, not after coming so far. Maybe he could take it easy on this 'Witchcraft and Wizardry'. Some may call him over achiever but he has plans. About which he will think later as Petunia seems to have started talking. ' _Finally!'_ he thinks exasperated.

"You are a wizard" Petunia says. Though it looks like she might have wanted to use different words, which he still remembers but it does not hurt anymore. After his achievements if some jealous bitches want to call him that, then fine, he might as well be one if that makes him the best! "Your mother and father were a witch and a wizard as well. They both went to Hogwarts and were on the same year. I do not know much about your father's family, just that they were rich and some kind of nobility. Lily had a friend who lived near our parent's home, a boy named Snape; I do not know what happened to him. You have to find out the rest from others of your world. As for school supplies you have to go to Diagon Alley through Leaky Cauldron which is in Charing Cross Road in London's West End. Just ask Tom to open the arch way into the alley. I will drive you there after breakfast. The rest is up to you. Oh and you will find a train ticket for platform 9 and ¾. You will have to go through the magical barrier between platforms 9 and 10."

Finishing up the breakfast and setting down, she said, "Finish up. I want to leave before Vernon comes down."

After breakfast he brought down his unpack luggage, which was 3 trolley bag. After all these year he has acquired a lot of personal stuff. Most contains books, of course. London was 40 miles to Surrey, which is around 3 hours drive without traffic, luckily being so early in the morning was light. We reached around 11:30, stopping near what he could see now as 'The Leaky Cauldron'. "It should be around here somewhere", Petunia said sniffing a little "we normal people cannot see it." Without wasting any breath on her, he got down from the car saying, "I can, Thank You for the lift and everything. I will manage from here." Taking out his luggage from the boot, he made his way inside the pub. Truthfully he was a bit nervous; this is an unknown world to him. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside.

* * *

[Author's Note: Suggestions are welcome. Corrections made. This will be Harry/Tony as main pairing. I have not yet decided on other pairings. In the next 2-3 chapters we will find out about Hadrian's real parents and some Hogwarts years. Many things will be explained in those chapters. Thank you.]


	2. I am a What!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter [J. K. Rowling] or Avengers [Marvel].

Note: **This story will mainly be showing the life of Hadrian. And here Tony Stark is born in the year 1980 rather than 1970 to reduce the age gap**. For those who missed it earlier in chapter 1. Slow build.

Rating: M for Mention of early abuse. Mild sexual content. Strong Language.

Pairing: Slash M/M Gay [Do not read if you do not like it]

Speech: "..."; Thoughts: ' _Italics_ '; Other languages: " _Italics"_ [language will be mentioned].

* * *

 **Chapter: 2**

Leaky Cauldron was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old barman, who was quite bald and looked like a gummy walnut [1], _'That must be 'Tom' Petunia told me about'_ he thought. He noticed that there was no electricity or any electrical appliance, the place was lit by lanterns and candles, ' _this is weird and inconvenient,'_ he thought while he made his way to the barman.

"Umm...hello, I'm guessing you are Tom," seeing him nod, he continues, "oh.. good. I'm Hadrian and kind of new here, so I would like a couple of things, if that's possible. First I would like to know if there is a possible way to owl someone," he asked questioningly feeling very stupid about 'owling' anyone, "I have to reply this school about their acceptance letter. They should give a few days to the students to make a decision and possible ways to get an owl."

"There is an owl post office in the Alley; I can show you the way." Tom said.

"Oh okay. And if you could help me out with my luggage, while I shop.." he trails off uncertainly.

"You could rent a room here for a few hours or could stay here for however long you want to. We have got rooms of different range" Tom said.

"That will be great! Umm what is wrong with your electricity connection? I need it to charge my laptop and cell phone." Hadrian asked.

"Muggleborn?" the barkeeper asked in reply.

"Muggle?" he asked confused, he never came across such a word.

"Non-magical people are called muggles. Magical born to non-magical people are called muggleborns" Tom helpfully explained.

Hadrian wrinkled his nose in disgust, ' _it sounds like some kind of disease.'_

"And magic and electricity does not mix together. So, no electricity in the wizarding world." Tom continues.

Hadrian's jaw dropped at this, a horrified expression on his face. _'No electricity! How will I keep up with my college work and do my research!'_ his thoughts were running wild, ' _So many years of hard work, no no no I cannot panic now. I am a genius damn it! I have to come up with something!'_ taking a deep breath he says to Tom, "Well both my parents were a witch and a wizard but I was muggle raised, if there are such things. Anyway I will book a room for a few hours than, till I finish my shopping. So, how much for the room?"

"5 Galleons per hour" Tom replied.

Hadrian blinked owlishly.

Seeing his confusion Tom hurriedly corrected himself and explain further, "25 pounds. It is 5 pound to a Galleon, which you will find out are the gold coins. There are silver coins which are called Sickles and the bronze ones are called Knuts. There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle."

Hadrian sighed, ' _I may well have traveled back in time.'_ "Here you go", he says taking out the required money. "25 pounds for the first hour, I will pay the rest when I get back after shopping. And I am going to step out for a few minutes to make a call, could you show me the way into the alley after I am back?"

"Sure." Tom replied.

Hadrian stepped out of the pub while Tom takes his luggage upstairs; he took out his phone and called Janet.

" _Hello"_ Janet answered.

"Hey Janet? This is Hadrian; listen could you book a room for me near Charing Cross Road in London's West End for maybe two nights under James Evans? And tell them that his nephew will be staying there or something." he said.

" _Why Hadrian? Are you in trouble or something? Why do you need to stay in a hotel?"_ Janet replied.

"Just do it. I can't explain right now. I am in a bit of a tight schedule here. I will get back to you when I am done." Hadrian replied.

" _Okay okay. I will leave a message in your voicemail than, if you are not available."_ she said.

"Yes that will be fine. Thank you. Will talk to you soon."

" _No worries. Just doing the job I am paid for."_ she joked.

"Damn right. What would you do without me?" he joked back and continued, "Anyway bye." rolling his eyes he hung up the call.

Hadrian went back inside to see Tom already waiting for him, he then followed him to a rear courtyard where Tom tapped a brick in the wall, counting three up and two across, three times. The brick he had touched quivered – it wriggled – in the middle, a small hole appeared – it grew wider and wider – a second later they were facing an archway large, an archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight. [2]

"Welcome," said Tom, "to Diagon Alley" grinning at Hadrian's amazement. "You will find the owl post office to your left and Gringotts is that white building straight ahead, you could ask about their previous accounts, if they have left you any. Gringotts is runned by goblins so you might want to be careful. Here is 15 Sickles for your owl post as I know you do not have any. I will add it to the total amount along with the room"

"Thank you." He replied smiling up and making a note to ask about these accounts.

Hadrian stepped through the archway. He looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. _Cauldrons – All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible_ said a sign hanging over them.

Hadrian wished he had about eight more eyes. " _This is madness_ " thinking he turned his head in every direction as he walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, and the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying _Eeylops Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy_. Several boys of about Hadrian's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Hadrian heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand – fastest ever–" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Hadrian had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...[3]

Hadrian made his way to the Owl Post Office, entering he took out the short reply that he had written before leaving Privet Drive, he handed it to the man behind the counter saying, "Hogwarts."

The man took the note saying, "That will be 15 Sickles."

After giving the money and seeing an owl with his note flying out the window he exited the post office and made his way to Gringotts. He had reached a snowy-white building which towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was a goblin; he walked up the white stone steps towards him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Hadrian. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Hadrian noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as he walked inside. Now he was facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_ _  
_ _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_ _  
_ _For those who take, but do not earn,_ _  
_ _Must pay most dearly in their turn,_ _  
_ _So if you seek beneath our floors_ _  
_ _A treasure that was never yours,_ _  
_ _Thief, you have been warned, beware_ _  
_ _Of finding more than treasure there._

A pair of goblins bowed him through the silver doors and he was in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more of these goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hadrian made for the counter. [4]

"Hello I am Hadrian James Potter, here about any accounts left to me by my parents." he said straight to the point, because frankly he was feeling a bit freaked out, this is a complete unknown territory for him. Generally he liked to keep up with everything so that he could avoid this exact kind of situation.

"You have your key, sir?" said the goblin, looking up for his work.

"No sir, you see today I got the Hogwarts letter and I did not know anything about this world until today. So if you could please help me out, I would really appreciate it." he said uncertainly.

"Very well. Follow me." the goblin said, getting down from the stool.

They made their way through a double brass and lead him down the intricate corridors further into the bank. After coming to a stop in from of a fine mahogany door with a name plaque _'Potter's Account Manager'_ , the goblin said, "Wait here" and went in.

After a minute he came back saying, "You may go in now."

"Thank you" Hadrian said and went inside, missing the surprised look on the goblin.

Entering the room Hadrian saw an old looking goblin with silver hair and wore many earrings in his left ear.

"Hello I am Hadrian James Potter" he said extending his hand to shake.

"I am Bloodclaw, Heir Potter, the Gringotts bank manager to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter." said Bloodclaw taking his hand, "You will have to forgive us but we need to verify that you are who you say you are."

"I understand" he said with a nod.

"It will show you all inherited Lordship/Lordships or in your case Heirship/Heirships gained through either: birth, marriage, conquest, or those bequeathed to you. The test includes any adoptions, muggle, magical, or blood and any magical qualities, abilities, or bonds. This also extends to all vaults available to you. It can also show any magical blocks, compulsions, and interference such as potions as well as give the date any such potions or blocks were first administered and it can also show any creature blood or inheritance," the goblin said.

"I see. I wish to undertake such a test," he said with finality in his tone. He needed to know all about his family.

The goblin grinned, flashing his small pointed teeth. "Nothing is free."

"What is your price?"

"10 galleons."

Hadrian nodded "I accept."

With a nod the goblin clicked his fingers and a golden parchment appeared. Handing the parchment and a silver knife over, he instructed, "Three drops of blood. No more, no less."

Hadrian took the knife and made a paper cut sized wound on his finger. After the blood fell Hadrian saw the wound heal itself, before focusing on the words on the page.

 **Name:**

Einar Lokison

Hadrian James Potter-Black

 **Born:**

July 26th 1980, Asgard

 **Parents:**

Prince Loki (Birth father)

Princess Sigyn (Birth mother) *Deceased

James Charlus Potter (Blood adopted father, July 31st 1980) *Deceased

Lillian June Potter née Evans (Blood adopted mother, July 31st 1980) *Deceased

Sirius Orion Black named Godfather (Blood adopted Father, August 1st 1980)

 **Guardians:**

Petunia Dursley née Evans – Adopted Maternal Aunt – Muggle Guardian

Sirius Orion Black - Godfather (Blood adopted Father) *Incarcerated

Alice Mary Longbottom née Macmillan - Godmother *Incapacitated

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - Magical Guardian

 **Species:**

1/3 Jötunn (Frost Giant)

1/3 Æsir (Asgardian)

1/3 Homo-Sapiens (Human)

 **Titles:**

Prince of Asgard (birth)

Prince of Jötunheim (birth)

Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (blood adoption)

Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (blood adoption)

Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (blood adoption)

Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin (conquest)

 **Present Vault Amount:**

 **Potter Trust Vault** \- 50,000 Galleons, 100 Sickles, 100 Knuts (Refills Annually)

 **Potter Family Vaults** \- 102,435,739 Galleons, 390 Sickles, 210 Knuts; 164 magical artifacts and 840 books

 **Black Family Vaults** \- 169,546,039 Galleons, 750 sickles, 236 Knuts; 657 magical artifacts and 1876 books

 **Peverell Family Vaults** \- 98,746,301 Galleons, 184 sickles, 298 Knuts; 1206 magical artifacts and 2120 books

 **Slytherin Family Vaults** – 1,846,187 Galleons, 924 sickles, 752 Knuts; 2857 magical artifacts and 4276 books

 **Magical abilities and blocks:**

Core magic (70% blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st 1981)

Parseltongue (Failed Block, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st 1981)

Wandless magic (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st 1981)

Wordless magic (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st 1981)

Magic sensitivity (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st 1981)

Eidetic memory (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st 1981) *90% Nullified

Hereditary blood magic (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st 1981) *20% Nullified

Illusion casting (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st 1981)

Shapeshifting (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st 1981)

Natural Occlumens (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st 1981) *80% Nullified

Natural Legilimens (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st 1981)

Telepathy (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st 1981)

 **Æsir** **/Jötunn powers:**

Ice Manipulation (Partially unlocked at age 3)

All-Speech (Partially unlocked at age 3)

Superhuman strength (Will unlock at age 13)

Speed (Will unlock at age 13)

Durability (Will unlock at age 13)

Longevity (Will unlock at age 13)

Astral projection (Will unlock at age 13)

Inter-dimensional teleportation (Will unlock at age 21)

 **Properties:**

Potter's Cottage, Godric's Hollow, England

Potter Manor, Isle of Skye, Scotland

Endroit d'Arret, Asnières-sur-Seine, France

Marauders Den, Malibu, California

Hideaway Cottage, Venice, Italy

12 Grimmauld Place, London, England

Black Manor, Wiltshire, England

Castle Black, Chebarkul, Russia

Lily's nest, New York, USA

¼ of Hogwarts, Scotland

Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts, Scotland

 **Magical bonds:**

Godfather bond to Sirius Black - (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st 1981)

Godfather bond to Severus Snape - (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st 1981)

Godmother bond to Alice Longbottom - (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st 1981)

 **Magical compulsions:**

Blood Glamour (Albus Dumbledore, November 1st 1981;Nullified December 6th 1983)

Loyalty Keyed to Albus Dumbledore (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st 1991)

Loyalty Keyed to Gryffindor House (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st 1991)

Loyalty Keyed to the Order of the Phoenix (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st 1991)

Loyalty Keyed to Ronald Weasley (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st 1991)

Loyalty Keyed to Ginevra Weasley (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st 1991)

Loyalty Keyed to Molly Weasley (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st 1991)

Distrust Keyed to Slytherin House (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st 1991)

Distrust Keyed to Severus Snape (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st 1991)

Distrust Keyed to Dark Magic (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st 1991)

Shame Compulsion Keyed to Home Life (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st 1991)

Recklessness Charm (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st 1991)

 **Magical Leach:**

 **Horcrux:** Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort (October 31st 1981)

Next Parchment Investments, Share and Holdings, Bequeaths, Contracts and Bank Statement.

By the end of the first parchment he was shocked and boiling with rage, sitting down on the chair behind him, hands shaking, he looked up to Bloodclaw for an explanation. By the look on Bloodclaw's face he has no idea about any of it or the reason behind Hadrian's reaction. So Hadrian passed on the parchment with an expectant look on his face. He saw Bloodclaw's eyes widening gradually as he read through the parchment. As soon as he finished reading, he started calling out to the guards in a different language. After the guards came in and left with whatever instruction, Bloodclaw turned to him and said, "Please wait for a few moments, my Prince, _everything_ will be sorted out soon."

Hadrian did not know how long he sat there in shock, _'I am not really a Potter according to the test I am not even fully human. My birth father is still alive, then why am I not with him. Why was I adopted in the first place? And this 'Dumbledore' fellow is cropping up again and again and it seems he is trying to control my life. I swore when I left the Dursley's that I will not let anyone control my life ever again.'_ He was interrupted in his musing when an ancient looking goblin came with guards following behind him.

"I am Ragnok, Director of Gringotts, London Branch, my Prince." said the ancient goblin bowing.

Hadrian embarrassed, stood up and said, "Please Director, call me Hadrian. I have no idea about any of this. If you could please explain it to me, I will be very grateful."

"Be that as it may, you are a Prince of Asgard and Jötunheim, Prince Einar, Son of Prince Loki." said Ragnok.

* * *

[Author's Note: [1],[2],[3],[4] are J.K. Rowlings descriptions which I used here as I did not want to change the scene too much. Suggestions are welcome. As I have no Beta, I really would love to get some ideas regarding the story. Harry/Tony. I have not yet decided on other pairings. Hadrian now knows about his real parents but what happened for them to abandon him as such. Will he find them? What will he do about Dumbledore? Keep reading to find out ;) Thank you. ]


	3. Dear Hadrian

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter [J. K. Rowling] or Avengers [Marvel].

Note:  **This story will mainly be showing the life of Hadrian. And here Tony Stark is born in the year 1980 rather than 1970 to reduce the age gap**. For those who missed it earlier in chapter 1. Slow build.

Warning: Mention of child death/murder in this chapter.

Rating: M for Mention of early abuse. Mild sexual content. Strong Language.

Pairing: Slash M/M Gay [Do not read if you do not like it]

Speech: "..."; Thoughts: ' _Italics_ '; Other languages: " _Italics"_ [language will be mentioned].

* * *

 **Chapter: 3**

Hadrian's thought was running in a hundred different scenarios. ' _My whole life has been a lie. It is like my identity just changed! But... no I am still me! My achievements are still mine. I may have a different name along with the name given by my adopted parents; which is not much different from the fake identity I have created as James Evans.'_ he concluded. He focused back to Director Ragnok as he seems to be saying something.

"My Prince, your adopted mother and father left a letter and a crystal ball for you. It was entrusted to us for safe keeping and to give it to you when you come here for the inheritance test. If you would like to read that, now? I think it would better. After which we could remove all the blocks and spells. Then we can update you on your adopted family investments, share and holdings, contracts, bequeaths and your vaults statements." said Ragnok.

"Yes. That would be acceptable. Also I need explanation about them as I have no idea about half of the things written there." he replied. _'Maybe I will find the reasons behind my adoption are written in the letter'_ he thought taking the letter and crystal from Ragnok.

Setting down the crystal, he opened the letter with his name on it and saw two different parchments, one with his name and the other to a Severus Snape. He started reading the one written to him.

| _Our little Hadrian,_

 _If you are reading this then it means we are no longer among the living. And that is in no way your fault; however we died, I am sure we died protecting you as any parents would have done in our place. We love you Hadrian, never forget that, you are our child in every way that matters, even by blood._

 _We just regret we could not be there with you to tell you about your true heritage or how we found and adopted you but most of all to cherish, love and raise you and of course for James to teach you pranking and basically creating chaos. We really wished to be there when you find out about your birth mother and father because even though we adopted you, we were warned against having the knowledge, so we never did the blood identification ritual on you to find out._

 _Now, how we found you, well it was a miracle for us. You see two days before we found you, I gave birth to a stillborn baby boy in a muggle hospital. I was visiting my parents in the muggle world when I went into labour pain. We were shocked as it was not my estimated delivery date._

 _I was rushed to the nearby hospital but what was supposed to be the happiest moment of our lives turned into a nightmare. I did not wanted to believe it, my baby boy, our little Harry as we had decided to name him as, he did not even get see the beautiful world, call me mama and James dada, run around in our lawn refusing to wear diapers or taking baths or throwing tantrums. The doctors were baffled as there seems to be no reason for the death of the unborn. We confounded the doctors and left with Harry._

 _We, James and I, were suspecting foul play, but the question was who. We did not inform anyone of the incident because whoever it was, they were close to us to feed me a potion or curse me that caused this. At that point we were suspecting everyone, enemies or friends or the members of the Order of the Phoenix, a vigilante group formed by Albus Dumbledore to fight against the Evil Dark Wizard Voldemort, we are members in that group and they could have easily slipped the potion during a meeting._

 _James was furious and wanted to file legal complaint and as an Auror wanted to do a thorough investigation but I asked him to wait and gather all the evidence and clues so that the murderer cannot bribe their way out or released on technicalities and lack of evidence. The only two people we trusted are your Godfathers, though one is not official. Sirius Black and Severus Snape._

 _They took magical oaths to proof their innocence after hearing about the incident. Then both started their own investigation. Severus is a Potions' Master, one of the best in the world, he started testing the blood samples from both me and the baby. After which Harry was buried in Potter Manor Cemetery, in a close burial ritual. Sirius is an Auror like James so he started helping James with his inquires within our friends circle and the ministry,_ _discreetly._

 _In the meanwhile James found you in Godric's hollow church at around midnight after finishing his patrol duty. He was passing by when he heard your cry. As the church was closed at that hour, he went to check for the sound and to help if needed. He found you in the arms of a wounded woman, who was barely conscious. James brought the both of you in our house to help her, as I had been taking Healers training before I got pregnant._

 _While I was trying to heal the woman she requested us to keep her Mistress's son, she said you were in danger from some of your people, she gave us the crystal ball and said that it was a memory ball from your mother for you. She also requested it to be heard in private only by you and also not to search for/about your mother and father until you are old enough to understand, till then we are to promise her that we would protect you. She passed away within the hour after that._

 _It was not hard to fall in love with you. The toothless smile you gave me when I took you in my arms was enough to melt the hardest of hearts. You were a tiny little baby barely two, three days old, with jet-black curls, dark green eyes, pink soft skin and cherry red lips. James joked that you would be a heart-breaker for hundreds when you grow up. You are a happy child._

 _We are happy to get a second chance so soon, though we are still mourning for Harry. Never think that you are in any way replacing Harry, we would still love you the same and would have raised you both as brothers or twins had he been here._

 _Severus and Sirius both came the next day after receiving a message from us. After we explained the situation Severus agreed to brew the blood-adoption potion. Sirius had asked to blood-adopt any child we had, as he was hit with the impotency curse during one of his mission by a Death-Eater, Voldemort's follower. So it was decided he too would adopt you and both Severus and Sirius would take the godfather oath._

 _On 31_ _st_ _July, 1980 you were adopted and named Hadrian James Potter late near midnight, for Severus had just finished the potion and did not want to keep the potion unattended. His house was known to a lot of questionable people, though that story is not mine to tell. You have to ask him if he is there with you. I will leave a letter for him too. Sirius adopted you at midnight, so you became Hadrian James Potter-Black on 1_ _st_ _August, 1980._

 _After that both Sirius and Severus took the godfather oath, it is very different to be a godfather in the magical world than the muggle world. Sirius was officially registered but Severus was not, for the same reasons I have not said about his life, though he loved you as his own. A story was spread that you were born to us that night. No one apart from the four of us knows about your adoption._

 _To the world you are the baby I was pregnant with. It was easier than to explain about your adoption and we did not want the stigma of adoption on you. People can be cruel. Especially to those who are unable or old enough to fight back. We give you the option of letting people know about it._

 _Know this, whatever your decision, we love you and are proud of you son, always._

 _Back to the 'story', for the lack of a better term. It seemed happiness was not ours to keep for long. By the end of the 2nd week in August, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore came to visit us, we, James and I were told that there had been a prophecy made about a child been born at the end of July._

 _It was made by Sybill Trelawney while Trelawney was having an interview with Dumbledore for the post of Divination teacher at Hogwarts in_ _a room above the bar at the Hog's Head inn_. _The Hog's Head inn, you will find out during your Hogsmeade weekend in your Hogwarts years, has long attracted a more interesting clientele, it is a place where it is never safe to be assured that you are not being overheard. The eavesdropper listening in on them was detected only a short way into the prophecy and thrown from the building._

 _The prophecy goes as:_ 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...' _there was more to it of course but Dumbledore did not tell us the whole thing just the part that was overheard by the eavesdropper, said he was afraid that if Voldemort was to find us, he could extract the information from our mind. He then suggested us to go into hiding, under the fidelius charm, you can read about it in the advance charm's book._

 _The basic concept is it hides the object or person/people in plain sight, the knowledge of its existence is known only to the secret keeper, and can be known by others only when said secret keeper shares the knowledge. So unless/until the secret keeper says anything we are safe._

 _We agreed for your safety as technically you were '_ born _' to us on 31_ _st_ _July just before midnight. And though we could have ignored the technicality, it seemed that Voldemort took the prophecy quite seriously._

 _Prophecies are very imprecise. It can be interpreted in many ways._

 _We agreed on Sirius to be our secret-keeper._

 _But remember we were still investigating Harry's murder and did not quite know who to trust. So we asked Severus if he could confirm whether Voldemort is planning on attacking someone. We had to be vague to him as we did not want to alarm him, Severus was already in a lot of stress and we were not quite sure from what._

 _Severus also informed us that I was given a potion named 'Venenum Insignis' which is a very old obscure potion, created in the late 1400's; it was given to the enemy family so that they did not have any heir before they were eliminated._ _The potion was made illegal in mid 1500's and the procedure was confiscated and burned. The original test result is in the Potter Family Vault._

 _If we die before finding the culprit, please Hadrian, do try to find the murderer and bring justice for your blood brother. You too should be careful though, we don't want anything bad to happen to you either._

 _We have already been under the fidelius charm for almost fifteen months and yesterday our secret keeper was changed to Peter Pettigrew another of James' close friend who is also in the Order, after Sirius suggested that we change our secret keeper as it has become a common knowledge that he is the secret keeper and also that we could create a ruse._

 _James and I were not quite happy with the plan, though for different reasons. James is worried about Sirius' safety and though I too am quite worried about that, Peter just rubs on me the wrong way. I do not trust him. I did suggest another friend of ours Remus Lupin, your honorary Uncle._

 _Albus always sends him out on different missions for the Order; which is why he was not there during Harry or you and we did not say anything to him, as the information is too sensitive to risk getting out if he got captured during such missions._

 _For some reasons, James and Sirius are suspicious of him. They think he is a spy in the Order, though I don't agree with them._

 _These are the most important information we could think of to give you. I have a feeling that you will need it and I won't be there to tell you all this. James disagrees and calls me paranoid like Mad-Eye._

 _I hope Sirius is not teaching you only to prank people._

 _Do not let any prophecy dictate your life baby. Live it fully. And always remember we love you Hadrian._

 _Love Always,_

 _Mama & Dada_

 _Lily & James Potter._

 _October 27_ _th_ _, 1981_

 _P.S: I hope Sirius is there to help you with everything you are going to face because of the prophecy but if for some reason he is unavailable than you can go to Alice, your godmother, and Frank Longbottom they are Aurors too. Or, last but not the least, Amelia Bones, she is at present the Head Auror and the House of Bones have a long standing alliance with the House of Potter. |_

Hadrian sat there what felt like hour's reading and re-reading the letter. He could not decide what to do with all the information. _'I need time and all the fact about what happened after their deaths. It's clear that this Peter Pettigrew person had betrayed them. But what happened to my godfathers and this Remus Lupin. Why they did not contact me and wasn't I supposed to go live with them after my adopted parents died? This letter just gave me more questions than answers! Maybe these goblins can give me some answers; I have to ask them about it. But first I have to be clear of outer influence, as those spells seems to be, at least by their names.'_

Straightening up Hadrian said to the Director, "Now first please explain these spells and all to me. I understand most were cast today by Albus Dumbledore and I have a very brief idea of who he is but what a Horcrux is and who is this Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort?"

Ragnok took the parchment with the test result and said, "Most of the spells are self explanatory. These were placed to mould you in pre-thought out personality; where you would be loyal to these specific characters and organisation and distrust to these people, a school house and a type of magic." and showing him the names on the list.

"And what about the rest?" he asked.

"Well the Shame Compulsion Keyed to Home Life would depend on the kind of home life you lead and different situation would get a different reaction. For example: An abused person would get a great urge or impulse to hide about his/her home life, would feel shame for being weak and not standing up. Whereas a normally treated person would get the minimal effect, mostly embarrassed for being mothered or something similar. That is the best I can explain as human emotions are more complicated than us goblins or any known beings, really." Ragnok explained with an amused expression.

"This is why he arranged my home life to be abusive, by leaving me with my adopted aunt and uncle." he added, looking up from the parchment to see the shocked and grimed face of Ragnok, he continued, "But I left for schooling at the age of 5, so there is no established home life for me and at the moment I feel nothing for them, just indifference."

Without commenting on it, Ragnok continued, "The last one is also self explanatory, it is exactly as the name says, complete recklessness. Very harmful in many situations. The blocks on your powers will be a bit difficult to remove as it has almost been 10 years, though you are lucky to have found out about it now rather than later in your life. The removal of the blocks will be painful enough now; I can't imagine the pain you would have had later in your life. It was cast the day after your parents' murder. The whole wizarding world came to know about it somehow. People were celebrating the fall of the Dark Lord and hail for the Boy-Who-Lived."

"So they were murdered." he stated confirming his suspicion, "But how or who defeated Voldemort? And who is this Boy-Who-Lived?"

Ragnok blinked in confusion and simply said, "You."

* * *

[Author's Note:It took a long time to complete this chapter. Phew! Buuuttt... I have started writing the next one while completing this. Hopefully I will update the next one faster.

Leave comments people.

Where should Hadrian and Tony meet? The poll is ongoing. Please vote. Just visit my profile and vote.

Hadrian now knows about his godfathers. What happened to them? Will he find out who poisoned Harry? What will he do to them?

What is there in the memory crystal?

Keep reading to find out ;) Thank you. ]


	4. Goblin Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter [J. K. Rowling] or Avengers [Marvel].

Note: **This story will mainly be showing the life of Hadrian. And here Tony Stark is born in the year 1980 rather than 1970 to reduce the age gap**. For those who missed it earlier in chapter 1. Slow build.

Warning: Mention of child death/murder in this chapter.

Rating: M for Mention of early abuse. Mild sexual content. Strong Language.

Pairing: Slash M/M Gay [Do not read if you do not like it]

Speech: "..."; Thoughts: _'_ _Italics_ _'_ ; Other languages: _"_ _Italics"_ [language will be mentioned].

So sorry guys, I know I promised this update a long ago but my OS crashed and it took so long to get it fixed because I'm going through a heavy financial crisis. I digress. I will try to update more frequently, though no promises. Work has just got more time consuming.

I have also updated and edited the previous chapters, as some people requested to make the paragraphs smaller. Thank you all to those who liked or follow the story. I will try my best to keep up the expectation. As usual I would love any other suggestions, just be kind to me though, this is the first time I'm writing any kind of story. Well enough rambling enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter: 4**

"Me?!" Hadrian almost shouted. "What do you mean by me? You are not making any sense, nothing is! Boy-Who-Lived?! What a ridiculous name! And then this...this Dumbledore fellow, what does he want from me?" he asked frustrated with the man.

"The night Voldemort killed your adopted mother and father; he tried to kill you, too. But — and this is or was, as it seems your heritage may have played a vital role, the real mystery of the thing — he _couldn't_ do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on your forehead?"

Hadrian was startled; he always brushed his hair sideways to cover his scar on the right side of his forehead.

"That was no ordinary cut you got that night." Ragnok paused a moment then continued, "It was caused when the Killing Curse, which is a powerful curse, touched you — he killed many with that curse along with your adopted parents and almost destroyed your house even — but it didn't work on you, and that's why you are famous, my Prince. No one has ever lived after that curse touched them, no one except you." He paused and then continued, "You need a brief history lesson to understand who these people are and how powerful they are, magically and politically."

Hadrian nodded in consent to continue.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as you know is the Headmaster of Hogwarts but his popularity began mainly after his defeat of the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald. He was declared as the Light Lord; unofficially of course.

But the majority of the population of British Wizarding Community believe him to be almost Merlin's reincarnated; he is said to be the most powerful wizard of all times. It is not well known, Grindelwald and Dumbledore were friends in their youth, maybe more than friends, they were planning to travel the world's other wizarding community to learn more magic, we know and remember because they came to us together to withdraw money and book their travel tour through Gringotts; but something happened between the two which caused them to fall out. Grindelwald left Britain.

We also noted that Ariana Dumbledore, his sister died during that time.

After his defeat of Grindelwald, Mr. Dumbledore was offered the post of the Minister for Magic, but he declined, saying he likes to teach and he likes children best.

Though we always had doubts because he has other posts more influential; Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, that is the head of the British Wizarding Court and Supreme Mugwump of ICW, Supreme Mugwump is the name of the head of the International Confederation of Wizards, which is like a parliament though in this case an International one.

Adding to that fact he is also in the position to influence children in the school with his grandfatherly demeanor, which he has been doing since 1965 and before that he was a Transfiguration teacher. It can be safely assumed that he is the most powerful and politically influential person at the present time, especially in Britain."

"Now Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, not much is known about Riddle before he started going with the name of Lord Voldemort. In fact most of the wizarding world did not make the connection between the two, and it is still not known.

Riddle began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1938 and was sorted into Slytherin house. He is said to be the most brilliant student alongside Dumbledore to walk the halls of Hogwarts. He was Prefect, Head Boy, charismatic, teachers' favorite and top student.

After he graduated from Hogwarts, Riddle was offered several positions in the Ministry of Magic, but ended up working at Borgin and Burkes, to the disappointment and surprise of many. Riddle set to persuading witches and wizards to part with their valuable magical heirlooms — a job at which he was very good.

He disappeared for ten long years. He slipped deeper into the Dark Arts, traveled extensively, consorted with disreputable people, began to become distorted in appearance and lose his handsomeness, and began to use the alias "Lord Voldemort" openly.

He was the Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin and last descendant of the line, though he never claimed the title. He started gathering followers — who later became known as the Death Eaters, friends from when he was still in school, mostly purebloods and few half-bloods — saying that he wanted to fulfill his ancestors' wish as his Heir, which is to purge the mudblood or dirty blood, according to Historical negations.

Pureblood families are wizards and witches without _known_ muggles or muggle-borns on their family tree. Some have achieved this simply by removing any muggles or squibs from their family trees and pretending they never existed.

Many purebloods consider themselves to be akin to royalty in the wizarding world, or at the very least the elite. They often disdain those of different blood status and Muggles, some even arguing that Muggle-borns should not be admitted into the wizarding world. The Death Eater organisation took this philosophy to an extreme, striving to eliminate Muggle-borns altogether.

Wizards with parents or grandparents split between Muggles and wizards are referred to as half-bloods. Due to the dominance of the magic gene, children born to at least one magical parent will usually be magical themselves. This means that a non-magical child born to a Muggle and a wizard is considered a Squib, not a Muggle.

A child born with magic to two Muggle parents is considered a Muggle-born. In wizarding Britain, they are allowed to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, although some other schools, such as Durmstrang Institute, do not admit muggle-borns.

It is said that, Salazar Slytherin fell out of favor with the other Founders of Hogwarts because he wanted to limit attendance only to those from all-magic families. Those with prejudice against Muggles and their families often refer to such wizards as "Mudbloods," a highly offensive term implying that the individual has dirty and inferior blood.

Those who discriminate against Muggle-borns believe that they do not deserve magic and should be excluded from the wizarding world, in spite of the fact that Muggle-borns are just as magically talented as those of other blood statuses.

In 1970, Voldemort started the First Wizarding War by taking advantage of one of the wizarding world's greatest weaknesses: the beings and creatures that they had outcast. The Dark Lord recruited the giants, who had long ago been driven by wizardkind into the mountains, and werewolves, who are persecuted by most witches and wizards.

Many feared we, the goblins, would also join him, as we are restricted from wand use, but it never nor will ever happen. In fact, Voldemort murdered a family of goblins near Nottingham at some point during the War, for an unknown reason (possibly anger at our neutrality, or no reason at all).

Bartemius Crouch Snr., who was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the time and was known for his fanatical hatred of the Dark Arts, issued an edict that gave Aurors authorization to use Unforgivable Curses on Death Eaters without warning, and suspects were sometimes handed over to the Dementors without a Wizengamot trial.

Many innocent people were locked away. To this date people are still even afraid to speak his name, and he is referred to as "You-Know-Who" or "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Under the staunch protection of Dumbledore, it is rumored he is the only person Voldemort truly feared; Hogwarts remained a safe place of learning throughout the entire war. The Order of the Phoenix was created by Dumbledore at this time to fight against Voldemort.

The war itself lasted for eleven long years, until that faithful night of Halloween, 31st October 1981, Voldemort simply walked into your home that night, after he got their secret from their secret-keeper, supposedly Sirius Black.

Once inside he proceeded to murder Lord James and Lady Lily Potter. However, when he used the Killing Curse on you, it rebounded and seemingly obliterated his body.

Not much is known what actually happened that night as only speculations, many books are written after that but nobody knows for a fact. Most people think he is dead but today we got proof that he is still alive in some form.

Which brings us to your last question, a Horcrux is an object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Horcruxes can only be created after committing murder, the supreme act of evil. It is banned object in the Goblin Nation." finished Ragnok.

"WHAT!" he shouted standing up. "You are telling me that a piece of this Dark Lord Voldemort is inside me?!"

"Yes" Ragnok replied shortly.

"Please, tell me there is a way to remove it from me?" Hadrian literally pleaded.

"Yes. We will be removing that today after this, along with the blocks and compulsions on you."

Hadrian slumped down on the chair again in relief but suddenly he sat back straight when a thought entered his mind, he asked "Dumbledore had to have some type of contact with me to have put these compulsions on me today, isn't it? But I have met no-one except for Tom of The Leaky Cauldron"

"Yes, Albus Dumbledore had to have been in contact with you somehow to cast these spells." Ragnok became thoughtful for a moment and asked, "Do you have your acceptance letter with you?"

Hadrian nodded and pulled out his acceptance letter; Ragnok cringed away when he went to hand over the letter and asked, "Please put that on the desk, my Prince, it is full of magic.

My guess would be that the letter is spelled for the curses to latch onto your magical signature when you touched it. I will see that the letter is examined by our curse-breaker. We will also keep the result of that and also the results of your examination. The curses and potions used on you could be used as evidence if you want to legally charge Albus Dumbledore.

We, the goblins, do not generally interfere will human conflicts. But as you, my Prince, are form Asgard and Jötunheim, from who the magical beings are originated many millennium ago and have a standing alliance, though the Asgardians and the Jötuns have long since cut off any ties with this world, we are still honor-bound to help those from that origin, especially of the royal blood of both this world.

That also automatically gives you the status as a Goblin-Friend, which will provide you a protection against any who wants to harm you in anyway or form, physically, mentally, magically, politically or legally. We stand in guard to protect you at your word, my Prince." Ragnok declared passionately.

Hadrian overwhelmed a little inclined his head in respect and acceptance.

"Though I would advise you keep a low profile and plan ahead for the time being." Ragnok added with a smirk.

Hadrian nodded and said thoughtfully, "Yes that will be for the best, at least until I'm eighteen and legally adult."

The gears in his mind have been working since Ragnok started the explanation. He may not know about wizarding law or their government or politics, but he did know about the law and politics in the general government and their laws and politics. People with huge financial backing held the top tier of the hierarchy. _'Hmm there is also the possibility of investment or new business. This may be the magical community but that is no reason for backwardness and till now what I have seen, this community is definitely backward by an era.'_

Ragnok nodded in agreement and said, "Yes, though the legal coming of age is at seventeen here in the wizarding Britain and as the last of the line of House Potter you could also claim the 'Last of Line Emancipation Act' after your OWL examination, where you have to at least get an E grade in all of your core subjects."

Seeing Hadrian's confused expression Ragnok sighed and started cursing in that strange language, which he concluded as to be the goblin language, again.

After calming down a bit Ragnok said, "That old goat should be hanged by his beard for keeping, my Prince such ignorant of the wizarding world." Taking a deep breath to calm down a bit more he continued, "But do not worry, my Prince, we have one month until Hogwarts starts and with your eidetic memory we will at least get all the British legal and etiquette aspects of your ignorance fixed.

We also need to see about your protection, though you will be protected against most of the compulsive and offensive curses and potions by your Heir rings. We will also provide you with a special portkey which will bypass any ward and take you to any place you have been before or your listed properties, we can add any new ones too, or here at Gringotts at any time.

Portkey is a type of magical transportation." Ragnok concluded explaining after a resigned sigh.

Bloodclaw, who was standing quietly beside the desk up until now, said, "My Lord, my Prince, if I may, I think this discussion should be continued after the Cleansing Ritual, which will take about two and a half hour or more, especially because of the blocks and the horcrux.

After which we should provide my Prince with the books and tomes that will help him to understand better about what you say my Lord. Otherwise it will take much longer to explain everything as this is all very new to my Prince. My prince still needs to read the next parchment for Investments, Share and Holdings, Bequeaths, Contracts and Bank Statement. And also there are the Wills of Lord and Lady Potter."

Hadrian and Ragnok both had to concede to what Bloodclaw suggested.

Ragnok then turned towards Hadrian and said, "For the blocks potions and the horcrux, we will need to do a ritual cleansing everything and for the spells, a curse-breaker will remove everything. We will put you under a deep magical sleep so that it's easier for you and the Elders who will be performing the ritual.

Come let us converge in the Ritual room. Rest can be discussed after those filth are removed from your person."

They all got up from their seats and moved out from the room almost automatically falling into a formation. The guards took their place in the front and back, with Hadrian and Ragnok walking together and Bloodclaw following behind them.

They walked through a white marble corridor where different Account Manager Office door could be seen in both sides of the wall.

After walking for almost five minutes they came to a halt in front of an ornate black ebony wood door with design boarders of what looked like gold, _'which it probably was'_ Hadrian thought. There were two large round beautiful handles made with an expertly balanced mix of gold, bronze and silver with marks of what could only be an ancient language etched in the circles.

Ragnok walked forward up to the door and placed his hands on the handles which glowed blue, the writings more bright than the rest of the handle, and looked back at Hadrian and said, "These are Runes and Gobbledegook, the native language of us goblins, which are infused with goblin magic and acts as a lock. No other magical being can ever open this door without a goblin."

Turning back Ragnok opened the door and stepped in with Hadrian following in after him. Hadrian was in awe, the room was a perfect circle, with walls of black marbles and the floor and ceiling of white marble with similar writings etched in the handle of the door that seems to glow and light up the room. It was simply put a beautiful room.

The room was pulsing with energy; he could feel it, almost as if it was alive.

Bloodclaw cleared his throat, making Hadrian almost jump out of his skin as the noise echoed loudly around the room, and said, "My Lord, my Prince, the Elders have arrived to start the Ritual." Making them turn towards the door.

Hadrian's assessment of Ragnok being an ancient was woefully wrong. He was almost young compared to the seven Elders in front of him. They were almost bald with scarce white hairs poking out, same with their hair; they were taller that most goblins he has seen today, but they had a look in them which could be called wisdom and knowledge. The scariest features would be the eyes: fully black without any white parts in them, their teeth look as if it was taken of sharks, and large nails which too were black. Their faces had warts in them with wrinkled skin completing the look.

The Elder standing in front bowed a little with his head and after he straightens, said, "My Lord, my Prince, shall we start the Ritual now?"

* * *

[Author's Note: It took a long time to update this chapter. Hopefully I will update the next one faster. I know I know I said the same thing last time but I will try my best this time.

Leave comments people.

•What will happen after the cleansing?

•How far did Dumbledore's betrayal go?

Keep reading to find out ;) Thank you. ]


End file.
